


The League S1E6: Pete's Exam

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Sex, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiva's exam of Pete goes a bit different then everyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League S1E6: Pete's Exam

This is set in the TV show The League. This story focuses on the characters Pete and Shiva, while she’s dating Andre. It contains cuckolding and cheating. If these bother you do not read this!

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, that you can explain don’t be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.

Edited by SexyGeek

*

“And just so you know, this is a very minor exam. I'm sure everything's fine, and it's going to go very quickly,” Shiva said to Pete. Shiva was a 30 year old beautiful woman of Indian decent. She was very shapely, with on the larger sized breasts and a super tight booty that filled out the fairly short black skirt she was wearing. Her long legs were accentuated by her black high heels. Her chest was covered with a low hanging purple patterned top, along with a lab coat. She looked the part of the quintessential doctor. Pete was not just a patient, he was one of her boyfriend’s friends.

“I don't think we need to be that fast,” Pete started to say. “I'd rather leave knowing we were very thorough. Really get in there root around. Do what it takes,” He finished, in typical Pete fashion treating it all like a joke.

“So tell me, have you had…” Shiva started to say.

Andre, Shiva’s boyfriend, burst in the door at that moment cutting her off and shouting, “His balls are fine!”

“Oh, okay, great. So it didn't start,” Andre stated, glad to see the exam hadn’t started. You see “Shiva” was what they called their fantasy football trophy, and now Andre was dating the Shiva they named it after. In an effort to get an edge on the other players Pete decided to go to the doctors and get his balls fondled by the Shiva, and had taunted Andre about it earlier in the day.

“What are you doing?” Shiva demanded angry at Andre for barging in her like this.

“I was in the neighborhood, and you didn't pick up your phone,” Andre replied, hoping to stalk so he could think of a reason so Shiva wouldn’t do this. 

“I'm at work.” Shiva replied, giving Andre a glare. 

“I know, but you should check for emergencies,” Andre commented, knowing he looked idiotic right now. 

Andre blurted out without thinking, “And I just wanted to come in and tell you, there's no need to check his balls, his balls are fine.” Making himself look more foolish and earning another look from Shiva. 

Shiva turned to Pete and gave him a reassuring look and said, “His testicles, I'm sure, are fine. That's what we're going to find out if you'd give us a few minutes.”  
Pete looked at Andre with a cocky grin, “Not sure what the problem is, Dr. Nozic.” 

To which Andre replied angrily, “The problem is, you are a deviant,” he continued, “I’m not sure this ball-fondling is on the up and up.” 

“Testicles,” Pete interjected making light of the situation, and as such making Andre even angrier. 

“Testicle fondling is on the up and up,” Andre conceded, just trying to get his point across however he could.

Shiva, honestly trying to figure out what the two boys were secretly discussing, asked, “Why else would he be here?” 

Pete, sensing he had Andre on the ropes responded with, “Yes, Andre. Why else would I be here if I was not concerned about the welfare of my testicles?” 

Andre sensing he was defeated replied with, “Because he … I don't know. You just gotta trust me.”

“Andre, you have to trust me too, okay?” Shiva responded, knowing how jealous Andre gets and assuming that is what this is all about. She had always been annoyed by this and for it to interfere with her work now was really pissing her off. Shiva finished with, “You’re making the patient uncomfortable.”

“Okay,” Andre muttered, sheepishly never being able to stand up to Shiva or woman for that matter. 

“If this makes it easier, if you wanna stay and watch, you know, that's fine,” Pete said, anything to get Andre to shut up. Pete sensing the jealousy component between the two, decided to use this to goad Andre even more. As Shiva turned away Pete pointed towards his crotch and gave an o face to Shiva while stating, “I mean, I wouldn't mind getting a second pair of eyes on these pair.”

“Andre, do you want to stay?” Shiva asked. 

Andre replied “Yeah.” 

Pete decided to do all he could to get under Andre’s skin and asked, “Would you walk me through the procedure? 

Shiva hoping that the simple exam could finally get under way replied, “Sure, I'm just basically going to be checking on your testicles, one by one making sure that everything's in the right place. Palpitating each, and checking the scrotal sack.” She mimed this to both Pete and Andre. Each time she turned her back to Pete he made sure to mime the exact same thing to Andre while pointing to himself.

Pete now miming to both of them asked, “To be clear, my testicles will be in your hands, then you'll fondle the right one, the left one. Anything near the shaft area or the lower shaft?”

Shiva replied, “Definitely, the lower shaft.” 

Pete responded with a simple, “Sounds good.” 

Shiva now seconds from the exam was ready to get this over with replied, “Great, all right, just relax. I'm going to lift your gown and start the exam.” 

Andre by this point had actually gotten it into his head Pete was looking to get something sexual from Shiva, and at that she wasn’t averse to it really. 

Shiva slowly pulled up Pete's medical gown, staring daggers at Andre. Without looking at Pete she moved her hand forward until she very quickly found his crotch. She gave a swift furtive glance towards Pete’s crotch. She caught a glimpse of it before quickly looking away. That one moment confirmed what she had just assumed. Pete was on the much larger side, she couldn't tell an exact size but easily twice what Andre was. She had examined many larger than average men on this very desk and she could tell Pete easily sized up to all of these.

Shiva wasn't dissatisfied with Andre, but she wasn't really with him for his sexual prowess, which she had found out quickly was basically nonexistent. She had all but given up on achieving an orgasm with a partner since she started to date Andre, and sex had become something more like a chore. This was a big reason she suspected Andre was so jealous, but she couldn’t really change her mind on that. She had never been a size queen but as she touched Pete though, the old thrill tingled through her body.  
She tried to regain her composure and started her examination slowly. Her hand gently touched his shaft and accidently brushed over his head. She methodically examined the lower shaft just as she said. Her other hand reached down and slowly started to fondle his balls, and she tried to do both as professionally as possible. Andre started to speak up, suspecting something was off, as Shiva turned around and simply glared at him. As she did, without really realizing she was doing it, she had slowly started to jack Pete off. As she felt it harden in her hand she realized her mistake, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t like how big it was getting for her. 

Pete was loving the feeling of Shiva’s hand on his cock, and now he felt he could take this thing even further and he planned to do just that. In an effort to hide the quickly arousing cock in front of her from Andre she shifted her body to block his view. Pete leaned up a bit, and gave Andre a face acting like Shiva was doing exactly what she was doing, unbeknownst to Andre though. Andre started to protest before Shiva snapped, “I said you could watch, not talk!”

As she slowly stroked Pete’s shaft Shiva made sure to jut her ass out a much as possible, taunting Andre even more with her large bottom being pointed directly at him. She lowered hear head more and more towards Pete’s cock earning a whimper from Andre. As her face got closer and closer to the cock Andre’s jealousy flared up. He couldn’t take it anymore and demanded to know what she was doing, while also insinuating she was doing something sexual with Pete right then.

She took her hands off of Pete and moved towards Andre, making sure to block his view of the cock she knew would trigger his jealousy even more. At the same time his jealousy had aroused two things in her, anger and arousal. The anger came from Andre’s constant claims of her wrongdoing even when she hadn’t. The arousal on the other hand was a new one, she could feel it in herself that the thought of cheating on Andre, and in front of him even more, would do things for her she never imagined. She leaned towards Andre, making sure to give him a nice view of her tits to him to distract him from what she was planning to do.

Shiva curtly replied, “I am getting a closer look at Pete’s testicles and shaft to make sure everything is medically all right.” As if in a daze she walked back to Pete and without saying a word ripped her medical gloves off and took his shaft into both of his hands, ignoring Andre’s complaints,. She didn’t know what was coming over her, but she knew she had to have the cock in front of her and she planned to do just that. Shiva explained her now gloveless appearance to Andre with, “I need to check his testicles more thoroughly and the gloves were restricting my ability to examine him.”

Ignoring any response by Andre she started to jerk off Pete while playing with his meaty clackers. She couldn’t get over how big his cock was, and how aroused this was all making her. She started to unconsciously bounce her ass at Andre, who was now again starting to get suspicious. Her pace of pleasuring Pete increased and as she stared in awe at his cock, Pete mimed her going down on him inciting another outburst by Andre. He shouted, “Hey what is going on here!”

“I am just testing Mr. Eckhart’s response to mild stimulus, and at the same time seeing how you react to this,” As she finished the sentence Shiva shook her ass again trying to draw Andre’s attention as long as she could. Because of Andre’s completely whipped nature it worked too, staring at her ass as he forgot what he was saying. It wasn’t long thought before she stopped remembering to distract Andre and his suspicions arose once more. This time though Shiva had had enough though.  
“For this part of the exam I am sorry Andre but I am going to need you to step out,” Shiva explained. 

Andre replied with a heated, “I am not leaving you in here with this…. with this deviant!” 

Pete sensing an opportunity to goad Andre made light of it all saying, “What do you think, you are going to leave the room and she is just going to suck my dick?” As Shiva turned to Andre to reassure him Pete once again mimed Shiva going down on him, this time though he thought it might actually occur.

Andre was grabbed, not too roughly but firmly enough by Shiva. She pulled him towards the door and pushed him through. Before he could say another word she shut the door in his face with a smirk. Andre sat stunned outside the door, not knowing what to think anymore. He thought he could hear Shiva walking back towards Pete through the door but it was hard to tell. Back inside the room Shiva had indeed made her way back to Pete, and as she grabbed his cock they both knew what was going to occur.  
Shiva slowly jerked his cock, this time allowing herself a chance to really get a good long look at it. Admiring every inch of this monster made her wetter and wetter and now she knew she didn’t have to worry about Andre at all, even though she knew he was probably outside the door right now trying to hear whatever was happening. She moved her head closer and closer to his cock, stopping just before it to blow on simply to tease Pete even more.

Finally she took the head of his cock in her mouth and Pete let out a loud groan of approval. He was feeling something that Andre rarely got to feel, and he knew it. She slowly stroked his cock with both hands while sucking on just the head for now, teasing Pete and taking advantage of the situation. She pulled her mouth off his cock much to his chagrin, and started to slowly lick up and down his cock earning more moans from Pete. She marveled at its size as she slowly trailed down, before laying two gentle kisses on each of his balls.

She got uncomfortable standing like this to suck him off so Shiva pulled her head off his cock and motioned for him to stand up. He did so and positioned himself so he was leaning against the table, and Shiva dropped to a crouch to worship the cock swinging in front of her momentarily. This was interrupted as Pete got impatient and moved her head forward, Shiva complied and opened her mouth to greedily take his cock in. 

At one point Pete ripped her dress down revealing her braless breasts for his eyes to feast on. He groped them, roughly playing with them as he pleased. She used her free hand to reach down and slowly pull her skirt and panties off and she tossed them behind her. Pete helped Shiva also take off her doctor’s coat along with her shirt. She never let her lips leave his cock throughout her undressing. Shiva was now left wearing a pair of high heels and nothing else, a sight for Pete to behold.

Pete relished the sight in front of him, pushing her further down his cock with one hand and playing with her tits with the other. He let her slobber over it for a little while before abruptly taking her head in both hands and shoving his cock fully into her mouth. Pete could see tears forming in her eyes and could hear her struggling to take it, but he could also hear her moan in pleasure as a big cock had its way with her.

As Pete pistoned in and out of Shiva’s mouth she let her hands drift down to her breasts and pussy, both of which she started to play with furiously. The cock pulsing in her mouth seemed to at this time give her some perverse sense of completion. 

Andre was still outside the door and while he could hear something going on, he didn’t quite know, he also wanted very much what was happening in his head to not be true. Little did he know his girlfriend was being facefucked by his frenemy mere feet from him. As Shiva got more and more relaxed she pulled one hand up and started to play with and fondle Pete’s balls.

On and on this went and as both Pete and Shiva felt their orgasms building, Pete used all of will power to decide he wasn’t quite ready to finish just yet. He needed to take this all the way he could, just to stick it to Andre as much as he could. Pete pulled his cock out in one swift movement to the surprise of Shiva as she watched it as if in slow motion pop out of her mouth along with a large trail of her own spit. He bent down and pulled Shiva to her feet and aimed her towards the exam table, he didn’t want either of them to cum, not yet at least. 

He bent her over letting most of her upper body rest on the table, and took his cock and worked it up and down her pussy, teasing her until she was begging for it. Once this occurred he slammed his cock into her pussy with one swift motion. As she felt him enter her fully Shiva almost couldn’t believe, she had never been filled even close to this and as she felt it she couldn’t imagine ever enjoying anything else.

Pete on his part quickly started to slam into her with abandon. Her pussy felt so tight and seemingly clamped down onto his cock. He let both of his hands move forward and with each he took a big handful of her beautiful titties. He pinched and played with them, doing his own marveling that this what Andre, probably infrequently, but still got to experience. Her breasts felt so incredible and her pussy was so beautiful and arousing. 

He was now pummeling her pussy really getting into a frantic but enjoyable rhythm that Pete knew he couldn’t keep up for long. He was determined to enjoy it as much as he could though so with one had he roughly spanked her ass, taunting her into also slamming her ass back each stroke to meet his cock. 

Andre was sitting outside and could hear something but he just assumed in what loud talking, not wanting to believe they were the moans of Shiva. For her part she was trying to tone them down, knowing Andre would be close, and this was her place of business. Yet as each stroke of Pete’s cock entered her she felt she was thinking about less and less than his beautiful cock.

Pete could feel his own orgasm approaching but right before he felt himself about to finish Shiva screamed, “Oh god! I’m cumming!” As he felt her squirm in his grasp, her pussy tightened on his cock holding it in place, and this was enough to set Pete off too. 

“Shivakamini Somakandarkram!” Pete shouted out as he came furiously pumped his seed right into her. Shiva could feel wave after wave of her own orgasm and Pete’s orgasm hitting her, both only serving the make the other more profound. As Pete finally finished he ripped his cock out, and a trail of semen followed. 

As Pete finished, he ripped his cock out, and a trail of semen followed. Shiva could still feel most of the cum sitting inside of her pussy.

Pete whispered, “Wow, what an examination that was!”

Shiva smiled at him and murmured back, “The results were very satisfactory.” Then, putting a finger to her lips, she motioned toward his clothes, and started to get dressed herself. When they were both dressed, she flourished her panties and dropped them in a drawer, showing him that she was going to be without panties the rest of the day. It all gave her a feeling of being very sexy.

Pete smiled at that, and then nodded his head toward the door, remembering that Andre was right outside. Shiva raised her eyebrows and gave him a little secret smile. She knew that Andre was out there trying to imagine what went on inside. She wondered if his imagination was half as good as what actually happened.

Pete put his hand on the door and opened it just slightly. Shiva said, “Well Mr. Eckhart it looks like your exam went perfectly fine and everything down there looks good.” Pete went out the door, giving her an arrogant nod and wink for the benefit of Andre, who was waiting right next to the door.

Andre rushed in the room apologizing for accusing her, and Shiva just smiled and nodded, enjoying the naughtiness of this all. Andre leaned in for a kiss and Shiva complied. Passionately he kissed and groped her ass, happy to have such an attractive and loving girlfriend. During this Shiva could feel a bit cum slowly dripping out, and all of it combined to make her feel so very naughty.


End file.
